


【Lion×你】精致雕饰

by Violasgarden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden





	【Lion×你】精致雕饰

喜欢各种漂亮内衣又不是你的问题。身为一个漂亮又可爱的女孩子当然要穿好看的内衣啊有什么问题吗？

但是某只猫科动物非要发情。

他在走廊里抱你的时候就隐约感到了今天的女孩子有哪里不对，手往你臀尖上覆过去的时候狮子脸上神色如常，下一秒就开始跟你咬耳朵：“宝贝儿没穿内裤吗？”

我没穿你个大头鬼，蕾丝太薄你手上茧子太厚没摸出来而已。

但他就非要发情，你出现在他视线里的时候他就要用眼睛把你从头到脚舔一遍，很容易让人想到粘人的大型猫科。下班下训练之后奥利弗更是直接把你抱到了床上去。

然后发现内衣是黑色的一片式，内裤是蕾丝的侧绑带，在这种还有点余热的天气里凉爽透气得很，是个配合天气的好选择。以及，黑色半透明蕾丝底下裹着的肌肤和身体，实在是秀色可餐。

于是事情就变成这样了，一条腿要搭在奥利弗肩膀上，松垮垮的那片蕾丝还挂在你脚踝，另一条腿被他捏在手里，腿间进得急不可耐，粗暴地挤开了腿间糯软的开口，顶端急躁地顶撞着内壁，汁水在他揉捏某个凸起湿漉的点的时候早就泛滥成灾。即使是被玩得眼泪汪汪你也要说，我就知道。

狮子饿了。

雄性生物最吃半遮半掩这一套，他们就爱自己撕开那些保护壳把猎物拖出来大快朵颐。你就是那种不容易上钩的，奥利弗被折磨了好久才把你搞到手，于是当宝贝抱着。珍惜拥有的一切呀，他会对自己说，但是现在腰上沉下来的力气和侵犯的狠劲怎么看都是要把女孩儿弄坏。

身体欲望就是漩涡泥浆流沙池，进去了就别想再把腿拔出来。腿间充实着撑开内壁的感觉舒服得你要掉下来一点儿生理眼泪，配合着他扭腰但是男人那股力气让你觉得腰要被他顶断了。腿间进去得越来越深，流淌的汁水可不是你能控制住的东西，谄媚的身体欲望只想着快点吃饱，于是腿间止不住地涨潮，他动一下都湿腻腻地响，在越来越多的润滑底下他进得更深。你要兴奋地绞紧他的腰，大腿都贴在他鼓胀的腰腹肌肉上，把那些滑腻的汁液也一起蹭了上去，顶撞的时候身体也撞在一起，于是除了戳刺挤压的水声以外又多了身体撞击的声音。

被内衣裹好的两团软也没落下，背扣扯开再往上推，不用脱掉，衣衫不整的最好看。他要看着玫红色的尖端颤抖，看着胸脯随着他的侵犯和你的喘息高低起伏，像群山海浪，或者模糊的白影那样。看够了再俯下身去尝，压低身子的时候你的腿被分得更开了，于是凸起的顶端直接往你宫颈碾了过去，然后你就哭叫着在他深入你腿间的那根坚硬炙热上直接高潮了，内壁紧紧吸吮着他，狮子在女孩儿的哭声里舒服得差点儿就忍不住要射出来。

但是还不行。抽搐的甬道里面入侵的动作突然变得凶狠起来，他压低你的腿，于是腿间可供他享受的地方就直接暴露出来，被他直接撑开，填满甚至撕裂。你被压住了，跑都没地方跑，下身被紧紧按住用来释放他的渴望，胸前被他揉捏，尖端被玩得挺立起来，焦渴地期望他的舔舐，肉欲把你整个人烧成一团灰，只剩灵魂缠着他求欢。

腿间发狠的侵犯的确没有停下来过，柔媚的包裹让他根本停不住腰上的力道。房间里都是绞在一起的喘息声，体液的气味融在空气里弥漫，湿腻腻地从未止歇，你还要求他，奥利弗，奥利弗，好舒服，再用力，操我，再深一点。

你是他的小宝贝儿呀，他的小宠物，法国人用母语说着你听不懂的下流床话，小东西被他压在床上做爱也是一副可怜巴巴的样子。之前还是乖乖穿纯棉内裤的小女孩儿，现在衣柜里一字排开都是蕾丝啊印花啊侧绑带和半透明，你在心里说这都是奥利弗的错。他的尺寸热度让你仰起头失声尖叫，汗湿的黑发粘在胸前，兽类看着他的猎物简直饿疯了，腿间密集的顶撞让水声连绵不绝地织成一片，你被他干得又哭又叫，腿心里的舒服刺激让你弓起身子卷紧脚趾，两手胡乱抓住床单，尖叫着又要高潮了。

于是狮子就忍不住了，他舒服到的样子堪称凶狠，咬住你下巴往里射进去的时候是十足的兽类目光，像是看着垂死挣扎的羚羊。你不知道自己发抖是因为舒服还是因为害怕。奥利弗有时候挺让你害怕的。

但是总是结束了。交合的地方黏糊糊的，内裤不知道什么时候落到腿根那儿挂着，早就湿透了。这一套内衣短时间内是不能再穿了，这次有点激烈过头，你的嗓子有点发哑，于是狮子亲亲你的额头答应你说会在抱你去洗澡之后给你泡茶。

吃饱的狮子又变回大型猫科了呀。


End file.
